


Let it bleed

by BlueDisaster (Nuk)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform, coda s06e21
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:18:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuk/pseuds/BlueDisaster
Summary: —Dean,  sabes,  has tomado muchas decisiones de mierda antes, pero esta… —negó con la cabeza—, esta debe de ser la peor de todas ellas. ¿Borrarles la memoria para que no te recuerden? A ellos, que…—Si alguna vez vuelves a mencionarme a Lisa y Ben, te partiré la cara.—Dean…—Lo digo en serio.





	Let it bleed

**Author's Note:**

> Coda para el episodio 6x21 "Let it bleed", en el que Dean le pide a Castiel que les borre la memoria a Lisa y Ben. El final del capítulo me deja con ganas de más, Dean está al borde del precipicio y sólo tiene a Sam. Espero que os guste ^^
> 
> Está sin betear, así que todos los tomates a mí xD

 

**Let it bleed**

 

 Sam salió del coche cuando vio por fin a Dean bajando las escaleras de la puerta del hospital y cruzando la calle hacia él. Parecía bastante entero, dadas las circunstancias, y se alegró.

—¿Y bien?

—Y bien nada.

Dean se sentó tras el volante del Impala y Sam entró en el coche.

—Dean, sabes, has tomado muchas decisiones de mierda antes, pero esta… —negó con la cabeza—, esta debe de ser la peor de todas ellas. ¿Borrarles la memoria para que no te recuerden? A ellos, que…

—Si alguna vez vuelves a mencionarme a Lisa y Ben, te partiré la cara.

—Dean…

—Lo digo en serio.

Sam iba a protestar, pero Dean entonces se giró hacia él y se tragó sus palabras. Algo muy dentro de él se removió. Los ojos de su hermano se estaban licuando en agua, pero aun así mantuvo la mirada pegada a la suya. Y no era solo el _ahora-no-Sam_ implícito; había algo más, una súplica muda, algo que Dean quería que él viera. Sam cerró el pico y asintió, apartando la vista. Porque ver a Dean al borde de las lágrimas era algo difícil de soportar para él. Su hermano arrancó el coche y condujo en silencio, durante horas, por carreteras sinuosas, mientras el sol iba cayendo. Ese día no volvieron a casa de Bobby. Dean se detuvo en un motel de carretera perdido entre Lebanon y Linn Creek.

—Voy a registrarnos. —La voz de Sam sonó seca al hablar después de tanto rato.

Salió del coche y abrió el maletero para rebuscar entre todas las identificaciones falsas. Había tenido tiempo de pensar. Tanto si quería como si no, era lo que su cabeza hacía: pensar sin parar. En realidad, no importaba si la decisión de Dean había sido acertada o equivocada. A menudo en sus vidas no había elección, no se podía decidir. Para Dean había sido el único camino que quedaba. Y no sabía en qué medida había sido él quien le había ido cerrando puertas esta vez hasta no dejarle otra salida; en el momento en que se había mostrado ante su hermano, alma o no, las piezas del dominó habían empezado a caer. Cerró la caja y a continuación el maletero, para dirigirse a recepción arrastrando los pies sobre el suelo terroso.

Dos minutos después salía por la puerta con la llave de la número 17 en la mano, pero se detuvo en seco al alzar la mirada. Dean había salido del coche y estaba en la parte posterior como una estatua, el maletero abierto y mirando al interior. Mirando sin ver, realmente. Sam se mordió el labio. Alzó la vista; el cielo estaba pesado. Guardó la llave en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y fue hasta donde estaba Dean. Cogió su mochila, la de su hermano y la bolsa donde llevaba el ordenador. Dean alzó la cabeza y le miró un segundo, antes de que Sam bajara el portón de un golpe y le cogiese la llave para cerrarlo.

—Vamos, Dean. Está a punto de llover.

Tiró de él hacia el pasillo techado que albergaba la veintena de habitaciones del motel y caminaron hasta encontrar la suya. Dean se movía como un zombie, piloto automático, dejándose hacer, como si estuviera muy lejos de allí. Habían estado ahí otras veces. Sam dejó caer las mochilas en una de las camas y el portátil sobre la mesa, sin dejar de empujar a su hermano suavemente hasta el cuarto de baño. Si no recordaba mal, en el petate de Dean había una botella de whisky (y si no, en el Impala, estaba seguro). Dean llevaba tres días sin dormir, buscando a Lisa y Ben sin descanso. Torturando demonios bajo los efectos de toneladas de café, alcohol y desesperación. Si se negaba a meterse en la cama, lo anestesiaría con más whisky. O de un puñetazo. Lo dejó en el aseo para que se desvistiera murmurando un _«voy a traerte ropa. Ahora vuelvo»_ solo por llenar el silencio. Se quitó la chaqueta y la camisa, las botas, y rebuscó en la mochila de Dean. Pero cuando volvió, Dean seguía de pie donde lo había dejado. Inspiró. _Ok._

—Voy —murmuró su hermano, ausente, sacándose la chaqueta de piel.

Sam la cogió y la lanzó sobre la cama. Luego abrió los grifos de la ducha rezando por que en ese cuchitril tuvieran agua caliente. Se concentró en ser eficiente, en ignorar el pellizco que sentía en el pecho. No iba a hacerse cruces por todo lo que les había llevado hasta allí, hasta ese momento en que Dean parecía más un muerto viviente que su hermano. Acercó las toallas y lo desvistió. Reguló la temperatura del agua y le indicó con un toque en el hombro que se metiera bajo el chorro. Dean se pasó las manos por la cabeza cuando empezó a mojarse. Dejó que el agua se arrastrara por su cuerpo, pero no hizo amago de nada más. Sam cogió el bote de champú y vació un poco en la palma de su mano. Dean no se sobresaltó al sentir sus dedos entre su pelo. Se preguntó si se daba cuenta realmente de algo. _Estoy aquí._ El agua ya estaba salpicando su ropa, así que dio un paso más, más cerca. Dean apoyó ligeramente su espalda contra su pecho y terminó de mojarle la camiseta. Era su historia. En bucle. No importaba cuántas veces trataran de alargar un brazo fuera del mundo de la caza, de los monstruos, de la carretera interminable y la sal y la pólvora. No podían hacerlo. Solo se tenían uno al otro. De una forma u otra, siempre terminaban aquí. Eligiendo volver, eligiéndose. Y siempre había gente que sufría. Su hermano se estremeció entre sus brazos y Sam pegó la boca contra su pelo mojado.

—Vamos, Dean. Deja que te lave. —Sabía que Dean no le escuchaba.

Se apartó un poco y cogió el gel. Mientras le lavaba los hombros, la espalda, Dean encaraba con los ojos cerrados la lluvia de la ducha, y Sam se preguntaba cuánto era agua y cuánto, lágrimas. Sus labios se apretaron en una línea recta y supo que estaba intentando contener los sollozos. Sam le besó, apoyó su boca contra la de Dean, con el corazón en un puño. Él le había hecho esto. Le había hecho prometer que buscaría a Lisa cuando ya no estuviera. Y luego había vuelto.

Y sabía que Dean lo iba a dejar todo.

Era la única certeza que palpitaba constante y salvajemente en el fondo de su ser. Que Dean siempre lo dejaría todo.

Ellos eran así de retorcidos.

Siguió con lo que estaba haciendo. Lo único que podía hacer. Lavar, tocar y besar piel. Dejar que Dean se desahogase en silencio, que sangrara bajo el agua. No sabía cuánto tiempo permanecieron los dos allí, pero cuando su hermano estuvo más tranquilo, lo sacó de la ducha y lo envolvió en una toalla. Rápidamente, se desnudó él y se duchó también. Dean tenía la cara demacrada y seguía sin abrir la boca y sin mirarle. Pero se estaba secando solo.

Sam se puso un pantalón de pijama y Dean los bóxer que le había traído.

—¿Quieres cenar algo?

—No.

Dean se metió en la cama y Sam, sin preguntar, se acostó a su lado, agotado. Sin whisky, sin puñetazo, pronto escuchó cómo su respiración se hacía más lenta y pesada. Y Sam cayó también en la inconsciencia.

Dean no le buscó hasta varias horas después. Le sintió contra su espalda, todo calor, y luego un beso húmedo en su nuca, la erección presionando contra sus nalgas. Sam se puso duro al instante y se sumió en la misma necesidad silenciosa que Dean. Se movieron juntos, uno contra el otro, uno dentro del otro, tomando lo que el otro tenía para darle, fabricando placer con sus labios, con sus manos, todo fuego, todo jadeos desacompasados. Sam se deshizo en Dean y Dean se deshizo en Sam, hasta que el mundo se desdibujó a su alrededor y no hubo nada más. Y luego volvieron a dormir, entrelazados, pegajosos, en mitad de aquella oscuridad acogedora.

Los primeros rayos de sol le despertaron. Dean dormía profundamente al otro lado del colchón, pegado a él. Salió de la cama con cuidado y lo cubrió con las mantas de nuevo. Volvía a necesitar una ducha así que se encaminó al cuarto de baño. Las tripas le rugían. Luego buscaría algo para desayunar.

Cuando salió, Dean le miraba desde una cama revuelta, con el pelo de punta y los ojos entornados por el sueño. Sam se tomó un momento para observarlos. Mucho de lo de la noche anterior había desaparecido, pero Dean apartó la mirada, vulnerable. Sam sabía que eran muy pocos los que eran capaces de percibir eso en los ojos de su hermano. Y eran menos aquellos a quienes él permitía verlo.

—¿Tienes hambre? —Dejó la toalla sobre el respaldo de la silla y cogió ropa limpia—. Estaba pensando en traer desayuno. —Le miró de nuevo, mientras se pasaba la camiseta por la cabeza—. ¿O prefieres salir?

Dean negó lentamente con la cabeza. Sam se lamió los labios. Su hermano, tumbado sobre un lío de sábanas blancas, desnudo bajo ellas y con la mirada perezosa después de dormir, estaba _muy_ follable.

—Tráelo aquí.

Sam asintió, se acercó a la mesita para coger su cartera y cuando se giró para salir por la puerta, la mano de Dean le agarró por la muñeca.

—No me arrepiento de nada —le dijo, cuando le miró a los ojos.

Sam asintió de nuevo y Dean le soltó.

Salió a la calle.

Eso también lo sabía.

Que Dean estaba destrozado por haber tenido que terminar así con Lisa y Ben.

Y que, pese a ello, lo volvería a hacer una y mil veces.


End file.
